


We've earned it

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: The team survived, but everyone's kind of feeling down. What better way to cheer them up than with some breakfast?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _food_.  
>  This was strongly inspired by Diego Luna basically letting us know [how good of a cook Cassian is,](https://youtu.be/843mH3FlRWs?t=39s) and then it just kind of spiraled out of control, so, um, here you go.

They had survived.

Hardly anyone understood how, but they were alive, albeit a bit dazed. By some miracle of the Force, Laren Joma had found them and managed to drag them onto her transport right before the base blew up. Cassian had remembered the flight back home—Chirrut was barely awake and Bodhi was almost completely singed, but at least they were alive. They were alright.

The initial euphoria of not being dead did fade away considerably after spending three days straight in the medbay recuperating from the battle. Hell, even Cassian had to admit that being bedridden lost its charms after being forced to listen to Chirrut muttering “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me” for ten hours straight. Besides, he was getting antsy.

So, what was a Captain to do when his squadron was dispirited in the aftermath of a major battle?

If there was one thing Cassian learned from his turbulent childhood, it was that good food always brought a smile to people’s faces. And, if he said so himself, he wasn’t that bad of a cook.

Which is how he found himself in the empty kitchen right before the Rebel fleet took off to attack the Death Star.

Cassian whistled as he prepared his specialty, hoping Mon Mothma wouldn’t get too annoyed with him for not being in the control room during an important battle. Because to be fair, this _was_ a noble cause.

He paused with the skillet to check in the fridge. Shit, they were out of tomatoes—so he couldn’t make a fresh sauce, like he’d hope. Well, a canned one could do the trick, he thought, hobbling over to the pantry.

Within a few minutes, he had himself a sizzling pan of food ready to go. Sure, the sauce was probably a bit bland, and the cheese was _definitely_ stale, but hey, at least he tried.

Grabbing five plates from the cabinet, he painfully made his way across the—

“I think that what you are doing is an extremely bad idea.”

Cassian turned around. “Kaytoo!” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”

“I followed you,” said the droid plainly. “But as I was saying, there is a forty-six percent chance that you will fall. Following that, there is no doubt that those plates will break, not to mention the—”

“Ok, ok!” said Cassian, waving his free hand. “You’ve made your point. How about you carry the plates, and I take care of the pan?”

“My job is calculations,” said Kaytoo, almost sourly. Nevertheless, he grabbed the stack of plates and made his way along with Cassian back to the medbay (bitterly, Cassian _did_ have to admit that having to hands to carry a hot pan was better than only having one).

Oh, they were going to _love_ this.

 

Bodhi woke up to people screaming.

Instantly, he sat up in a panic—and then fell back down on the bed, wincing in pain as he remembered where he was. _Med bay. Off Scarif. There’s no fight._

Although there _was_ something that smelled ridiculously good…

He opened his eyes to be greeted by Cassian handing him a plate of food. “Good morning, we won, here’s breakfast.”

“Wha—” Bodhi hesitantly accepted the plate of food, still not fully awake. “One thing at a time.”

Cassian grinned. “We won. That idiot farmboy who turned off his tracker actually managed to hit the exhaust port, and now the Death Star’s gone. We did it!”

Bodhi’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“Also, I made breakfast.”

Bodhi looked down at the plate in front of him, which looked like warm flatbread pieces in a tomato-ish sauce, topped with cheese. It looked pretty appetizing, especially considering how hungry he was. “What is it?”

“Chilaquiles.” Cassian looked at him excitedly, as if he was waiting for him to try it or something.

“I doubt you’ll get food poisoning,” added a robotic voice. Bodhi squeezed his eyes shut.

“Right, thanks Kaytoo.” Picking up the fork, he began to dig in.

Cassian kept looking at him with that face.

Bodhi took a bite of the— _holy kriff._ His eyes widened as he slowly chewed.

“Well?” Cassian cocked his head, still looking like an overexcited puppy. “How is it?”

He swallowed. “It’s, er … it’s _really fucking good_.”

And then he shoveled some more food in his mouth.

Cassian’s face broke out into a smile. “Glad you liked it.”

“Mate, I never knew you could cook this good,” he said, taking another bite. “I’m serious, this is delicious.”

“Eh, it’s no big deal,” said Cassian, shrugging. “It’s just something you learn to do.” He was trying to act casual, but Bodhi could tell he was actually pretty damn flustered.

Meanwhile, the rest of Rogue One was waking up.

“‘s’that food?” muttered Jyn, rubbing her eyes. “Oh, thank the Force.”

“That smells heavenly. Why don’t you ever cook like that for me anymore, Baze?”

Bodhi smiled as he continued eating his breakfast, joking around with Cassian. Finally, he had something worth waking up to.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone told me I'd have to describe food without naming specific ingredients, I would have never done this.  
> Anyways, Chag Sameach, [I have a tumblr,](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) and see y'all tomorrow.


End file.
